Yoga
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Yoga course. Yoga * Add free, open Yoga courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Practice yoga poses Delicious Yoga - restorative & regenerative yoga for inner body butter Roll around on the floor yoga? yes :) ... a little bit like contact improv? A first-thing-in-the-morning daily yoga position practice, soon after eliciting the relaxation response, has so many 'ecological' benefits ... http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga ... What would secular or nontheist yoga look like & how to develop a delight and bliss yoga pose practice? Invitation to add to this wiki Yoga subject page here at WUaS. What would evolutionary biology yoga look like? http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yoga .‎... engaging the 3 - 100 million species emerging due to genetic replication ... what's cheetah pose? what's giraffe pose ... how will these affect the billions of cells in the bodymind? ... and evolution by natural selection. 'Yoga is about engaging your biology and neurophysiology in specific ways.' (Scott MacLeod) 'Yoga is the tranquility of the mind.' (Scott MacLeod, and whom else?) Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Dederer, Claire. 2010. Why Americans Love Yoga: It has taken a century and a half to discover the secret to its appeal. July 12. Slate Magazine. Select Books Alter, Joseph S. 2004. Yoga in Modern India: The Body between Science and Philosophy. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Brunton, Paul. 1984 (1935). A Search in Secret India. (Rev. ed.). Weiser Books. Forrest, Ana. 2004. Yoga 5-Day Intensive Course (CDs & Book) Spiral-bound. Mossy Knolls Production. Holleman, Dona. 1981. Centering Down. Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Holleman, Dona (and Gabriella Giubilaro, photog.). 1984. Asana in Photo. Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Holleman, Dona. 1984. Yoga Syllabus for Teacher and Student. (Complementary to "Asana in Photo"). Printed in Italy by Tipografia Giuntina, Firenze. Florence, Italy: Self-published. http://www.donaholleman.com/books/index.htm Iyengar. B.K.S. 1995. Light on Yoga: The Bible of Modern Yoga. (Rev. ed). Schocken. Iyengar, B.K.S. 2001. Yoga: The Path to Holistic Health. London: Dorling Kindersley. Iyengar, Geeta S. 2002. Yoga: A Gem for Women. (rev. ed.). Timeless Books. van Kooten, Victor. 1998. "From Inside Out" Book I, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2000. "From Inside Out" Book II, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2003. "Body Energy, From Inside Out" Book III, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. van Kooten, Victor. 2006. "Living Breath, From Inside Out" Book IV, "A Yoga Notebook" from the teachings of Angela and Victor.. Berkeley, CA: Ganesha Press. Lasater, Judith. 1995. Relax and Renew: Restful Yoga for Stressful Times. Rodmell Press. McGonigal, Kelly. 2009. Yoga for Pain Relief: Simple Practices to Calm Your Mind & Heal Your Chronic Pain (Whole Body Healing). New Harbinger Publications. Mehta, Silva, Mira Mehta and Shyam Mehta. 1990. Yoga: The Iyengar Way. London: Knopf. Ornish, Dean, M.D. 1995. Dr. Dean Ornish's Program for Reversing Heart Disease: The Only System Scientifically Proven to Reverse Heart Disease Without Drugs or Surgery. (Dean Ornish's research into Heart Disease reversal originates from yoga - see http://www.webmd.com/diet/ornish-diet-what-it-is). Ivy Books. Patanjali. 1989. (Feuerstein, G. trans.). The Yoga-Sutra of Patañjali: A New Translation and Commentary. Inner Traditions. Prabhavananda, Swami (Translator), Christopher Isherwood (Translator), Aldous Huxley (Introduction). 2002. Bhagavad-Gita: The Song of God. Signet. Schiffmann, Erich. 1996. Yoga: The Spirit and Practice of Moving into Stillness. Pocket Books. Breathing and Yoga Iyengar, B.K.S. 1985. Light on Pranayama: The Yogic Art of Breathing. (Yehudi Menuhin, Introduction). The Crossroad Publishing Company. Yoga as Medicine McCall, Timothy. 2010. Yoga as Medicine: The Yogic Prescription for Health and Healing. Bantam. Select Films Churchhill, Kate. 2008. Enlighten Up! Nama Productions. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Yoga Journal. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Aqua Yoga Irby, Mary. 2011. Aqua Yoga!. Nashville, TN: White Crow Yoga. Select Programs, Applications, Software Schiffman, Erich. 2010. iMeditate application. Erich Schiffmann Audio and Video Files. Erich Schiffmann Audio and Video Files. Select References Alvarez, Lizette. 2010. How to Get to Yoga Class, Without Moving a Muscle. April 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Alvarez, Lizette. 2011. Rebel Yoga. January 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Farmer, Angela and Victor Van Kooten - (Gentile, Bill and Esther, Prod. & Dir.). 2007. Underground Yoga. (2 DVDs). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ Farmer, Angela. (Cummins, C, Prod. & Dir.). 1999. The Feminine Unfolding. (video). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ Farmer, Angela. 2005. Inner Body Flow. (Audio CD). Eftalou, Molyvos, Lesvos, Greece: http://angela-victor.com/ King, Matthew. 2011. Jungle Physician Yoga and Healing. Oakland, CA: Jungle-Physician-Yoga-and-Healing Pace, Annie Grover. 2011. Ashtanga Yoga in the Tradition of Sri K. Pattabhi Jois. Karnataka State, South India: www.ashtanga.com. Vitello, Paul. 2010. Hindu Group Stirs a Debate Over Yoga’s Soul. November 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Whitwell, Mark. 2005. Mark Whitwell - Yoga Of Heart (The DVD Companion To The Book). Forces of Nature. Aqua Yoga Yoga Competitions The Onion. 2003. Monk Gloats Over Yoga Championship: I am the Serenest. Madison, WI: The Onion. Swami Shankarananda. 2003. Yoga Expo - Competitions. India. Yoga Humor The Onion. 2003. Monk Gloats Over Yoga Championship: I am the Serenest. Madison, WI: The Onion. Yoga and Mood ScienceDaily. 2010. New Study Finds New Connection Between Yoga and Mood. August 23. Science Daily. Streeter et al. 2010. Effects of Yoga Versus Walking on Mood, Anxiety, and Brain GABA Levels: A Randomized Controlled MRS Study. (100819060353058 DOI: 10.1089/acm.2010.0007). The Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Grenville, Sheila (Ananda2007 Tangerine in SL). 2008. Yoga - Second Life - Balance between body and mind, physical health and spiritual. Second Life. Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Budig, Kathryn. 2010. Kathryn Budig's Yoga Videos on Youtube. Santa Monica, CA: youtube.com. Dunn, Mary. 2010. Mary Dunn's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2010. Angela and Victor's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2010. Angela Farmer and Victor van Kooten: Partner Shoulder Opening Assist, Part 1 of 2. San Francisco, CA: San Francisco Yoga Journal Conference 2010. Farmer, Angela and Victor van Kooten. 2007. A Talk about Jarvis Jay Masters with Angela and Victor. ihanuman.com HamsaYogi. 2011. Kriya Yoga Lesson 1 of 3: Kriya Yoga Physics Nowhere NowHere. YouTube.com Iyengar, B.K.S. 2010. B.K.S Iyengar Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com van Kooten, Victor and Angela Farmer. 2010. Victor and Angela's Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com van Kooten, Victor. 2007. Victor Van Kooten and the Breathing Body. ihanuman.com Nardini, Sadie. 2010. Sadie Nardini's Free Yoga on Youtube. New York, NY: youtube.com Pancake, Amy. 2010. Advanced Yoga Poses and Positions: Free Online Yoga Instruction: Bridge Pose. youtube.com Yee, Rodney. 1998. A.M. Yoga for Beginners. Living Yoga (video). Boulder, CO: Gaiam. Yoga Journal. 2010. Yoga Journal - Free Yoga Videos. Berkeley, CA: yogajournal.com. Zenchenko, Anatoliy. 2008. Anatoliy Zenchenko - Ishvara Yoga. Kiev, Ukraine: yoga.kiev.ua Advertising Yoga Ravindranathan, Roopesh. 2010. Yoganomics promotional video. (An example of a Yoga promotional video). Kerala, India: Yoganomics. Anatomical Yoga Poses Anatomical Yoga Poses. 2011. Anatomical Yoga Poses. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Aqua Yoga Ashtanga Yoga Togni, Mark. 2009. 4th Series Ashtanga with Mark Togni. YouTube.com. Back problems and Yoga Barr MD, Karen P. 2010. Yoga for Back Problems. (Click through to Dr. Andrew Cole "Treatment for Back Pain Flare-Ups Video" here). www.spine-health.com/wellness/yoga-pilates-tai-chi/yoga-back-problems Beginning Yoga lrockwood. 2011. Yoga Classes & Instruction: Beginner Yoga Video. Youtube.com. Kundalini Yoga and Research Khalsa SB. 2011. Faculty Profile - Sat Bir Singh Khalsa, PhD. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Medical School, Division of Sleep Medicine, Department of Medicine, Brigham and Women's Hospital. Khalsa SB, Shorter SM, Cope S, Wyshak G, Sklar E. Yoga Ameliorates Performance Anxiety and Mood Disturbance in Young Professional Musicians. Appl Psychophysiol Biofeedback. 2009 Aug 6. ahead of print 19657730 Khalsa SB, Khalsa GS, Khalsa HK, Khalsa MK. Evaluation of a residential Kundalini yoga lifestyle pilot program for addiction in India. J Ethn Subst Abuse. 2008;7(1):67-79. 19842301 St Hilaire MA, Klerman EB, Khalsa SB, Wright KP Jr, Czeisler CA, Kronauer RE. Addition of a non-photic component to a light-based mathematical model of the human circadian pacemaker. J Theor Biol. 2007 Aug 21;247(4):583-99. Epub 2007 Apr 4. 17531270 Khalsa SB, Cope S. Effects of a yoga lifestyle intervention on performance-related characteristics of musicians: a preliminary study. Med Sci Monit. 2006 Aug;12(8):CR325-31. Epub 2006 Jul 12. 16865063 Zeitzer JM, Khalsa SB, Boivin DB, Duffy JF, Shanahan TL, Kronauer RE, Czeisler CA. Temporal dynamics of late-night photic stimulation of the human circadian timing system. Am J Physiol Regul Integr Comp Physiol. 2005 Sep;289(3):R839-44. Epub 2005 May 12. 15890792 Khalsa SB. Treatment of chronic insomnia with yoga: a preliminary study with sleep-wake diaries. Appl Psychophysiol Biofeedback. 2004 Dec;29(4):269-78. 15707256 Reviews Khalsa SB. Yoga as a therapeutic intervention: a bibliometric analysis of published research studies. Indian J Physiol Pharmacol. 2004 Jul;48(3):269-85. Review. 15648399 Laughter Yoga madankataria. 2006. Laughter Yoga on Discovery Channel. Discovery Channel. Partner Yoga Krishnamachary. 1938. Krishnamachary doing AcroYoga in 1938. India. Pranayama Swami Ramdev. 2010. Kapalbhati Pranayam by Swami Ramdev Part 2. (Swami Ramdev explains demonstrates Kapalbhati Pranayam and its healthy advantages). Restorative Yoga Benagh, Barbara. (Michael Wohl, Dir.). 2006. Yoga for Stress Relief (With The Dalai Lama). bodywisdom media, inc. Donohue, Deborah. 2008. Restorative Yoga Practice. (DVD). Real Bodywork. Restorative Yoga Videos. 2010. Restorative Yoga Videos on Youtube. youtube.com Therapeutic Yoga Therapeutic Focus in Yoga. 2011. Therapeutic Focus in Yoga. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Yoga and Dance Askew, Phillip, Lydia Walker, and Jonah Rank (Music). 2008. Phillip Askew & Lydia Walker - Variations On Surya Namaskara. (Phillip Askew, yoga instructor, and Lydia Walker, formerly of the School of American Ballet, present their "Variations On Surya Namaskara" as part of Columbia Ballet Collaborative's Fall Show at New York City Center Studio on November 22, 2008. With the improvisational accompaniment of pianist Jonah Rank). Youtube.com. Yoga Poses Yoga Poses. 2011. Yoga Poses. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. 'Yoga Sutras - Patanjali ' Krishnamacharya, Tirumalai. 1938. Krishnamacharya in 1938 with Yoga Sutras, Part 1of 6. India. Select Websites 3HO Foundation. 2010. 3HO Foundation - Kundalini Yoga and Meditation as taught by Yogi Bhajan. Española, NM: 3HO Foundation. Ashtanga Yoga. 2010. Ashtanga Yoga. ashtangayoga.info Ashtanga Yoga Canada Information Inspired By Practice. 2010. Free Ashtanga Yoga Canada Information. Ashtanga Yoga Canada. Ashtanga Yoga in German. 2010. Ashtanga Yoga - Deutsch. (in German) de.ashtangayoga.info Benson MD, Herbert. 1972. Steps to elicit the relaxation response. Brookline, MA: www.relaxationresponse.org/steps/ Castellani, Brian. 2010. Yoganomics: The Blueprint of Yoga. (Yoganomics is a blueprint methodology for all yoga business development, all the pages on this site have created by a yogis, written by yogis, and for yoga professionals. Yoganomics Mission is to create intuitive community resource specifically for yoga, that encourages a constructive exchange of business ideas between all types of yoga business mainly by providing a constant flow of information that pinpoints the various types of yoga markets). San Francisco, CA: yoganomics.net Yoga Journal Pose Finder. 2010. Yoga Journal Pose Finder. Berkeley, CA: Yoga Journal. Select Wikis World University and School Links Ahimsa - Nonharming - Nonviolence - To avoid violence: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ahimsa_-_Nonharming_-_Nonviolence_-_To_avoid_violence Ayurveda: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ayurveda Beings Enjoying Life: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Beings_Enjoying_Life Dance: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Dance Meditation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Meditation Relaxation Response: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Relaxation_Response Yogic Breathing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Yogic_Breathing WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, for find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!